


Случайность

by Qqzaraza



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qqzaraza/pseuds/Qqzaraza
Relationships: Houjou Satoshi/Maebara Keiichi
Kudos: 1





	Случайность

\- Где Кейчи-кун и Сатоши-кун? Выступление Рики-чан совсем скоро!  
Компания ребят стояла в стороне от толпы, двигающейся к месту проведения ватанагаши. Шион металась взглядом в разные стороны, выискивая в толпе светлые волосы.  
\- Я заходила в дом Кейчи по пути сюда. Они скоро будут, - Сатоко устало зевнула. Обычно в это время они с Рикой уже готовились ко сну.  
\- Вон они! Сатоши-кун!  
Шион дернулась с места, взяв под руку ничего не успевшего понять Сатоши и потащила его к сцене. Ребята с подошедшим Кейчи пошли следом за ними, протискиваясь к самому подножию, чтобы все как можно лучше разглядеть.  
\- Рика-тян такая милая! Хочу забрать домой!  
Все издали смешок. Но их прервал звон колокольчиков - танец Рики начинается. Рэна и все остальные девочки смотрели на плавные движения главной жрицы и восхищались, как хорошо она потрудилась и подготовилась к празднику. Кейчи же не мог сосредоточиться на сцене, когда сбоку от него тихо мычал и скромно ворочался Сатоши, пытаясь вырваться из рук Шион и случайно не обидеть. Это его первое ватанагаши и он очень хотел увидеть выступление Рики, но продолжать смотреть на мучения друга он не мог.  
\- Сатоши, идем отойдем, хочу посоревноваться с тобой как мужик с мужиком! - он резко схватил чужую кисть и потащил сквозь толпу. Тот опешил от такой неожиданности не меньше чем Шион.  
\- Эй, я с вами!  
\- Я же сказал, Шион, это мужские дела!  
Они выбежали из толпы и пробежались ещё пару метров до киосков. Шион за ними не бежала, видимо, уже назвала Кейчи всеми видами оскорблений в своих мыслях и сдалась.  
\- Кейчи, выступление Рики-чан....  
\- Забей. Идем лучше в тир постреляем, пока Шион не одумалась и не пошла за нами.  
До Сатоши дошло, что это было отважное спасение из цепких лап, но не успел он поблагодарить, как его снова потащили за руку в сторону игровых киосков. Кейчи был хорош во всем, где нужна была физическая сила, он выбил парные брелки и одну мягкую игрушку. Решив поделить между собой брелки, а игрушку, так уж и быть, отдать Сатоко, они решили подкрепиться. Спустя десять минут заговора зубов Кейчи достал им бесплатные такояки и одну сладкую вату. Кейчи водил Сатоши за руку от одного киоска к другому, рассказывая о буднях в городе или жалуясь на проделки Сатоко. Сатоши искренне смеялся, а Кейчи притворно злился, что следует проучить его негодную сестру. Время шло, свет в некоторых киосках тушили, люди неспешно шли по дороге домой или к реке. Выступление закончилось.  
\- Кейчи, Сатоши, вот вы где! Пропали с праздника, мы вас потеря....  
\- Кейчи... Что это значит?..  
Кейчи вопросительно посмотрел на Сатоко, лицо которой перекосилось в смеси эмоций отвращения и непонимания. Рядом стояла Шион с точно таким же выражением, но от неё веяло жаждой крови. Мион и Рэна хихикали. Кейчи перевел взгляд на Сатоши, надеясь сойтись с ним непонимающими взглядами, но не понимал в чем дело здесь только Кейчи. Сатоши стоял покрасневший до кончиков ушей и тихо мычал. Лишь сейчас Кейчи почувствовал как чужая рука чуть сжала его ладонь, обращая его внимание на неё. С какого момента они начали держаться за руки, что Кейчи этого не заметил? Мион с Рэной уже откровенно смеялись над их красными лицами, одновременно сдерживая двух разбушевавшихся девочек. Спустив пух по воде, они попрощались и направились по домам. По пути в дом Маэбара их руки вновь неловко соприкоснулись, но в этот раз Кейчи взял Сатоши за руку осознанно.


End file.
